Prévoir l'imprévisible
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Utsaah. Mon avis : super fic même si quelques incohérences médicales, mais bon... On y parle d'hypertension, d'éclampsie, et du déni de grossesse (ce qui m'a séduite). En plus de tout ça, Uther est juste une homme admirable.


Titre : **Expecting the Unexpected**

Auteur :** Utsaah**

**Traduction :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

La journée de Merlin avait commencé comme une autre journée de travail pour lui. Il allumait l'ordinateur, faisait chauffer la bouilloire, et il sortait le courrier. Une fois que c'était fait, Merlin attendait l'arrivé d'Uther.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre trop longtemps. A 8h pile, Uther sortait de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le bureau de Merlin.

« Bonjour Merlin. » Uther lui fit un signe de tête.

« Bonjour Uther. » Merlin lui sourit en réponse, avec son sourire habituel. Uther n'était pas simplement son patron, il était aussi son beau-père.

Il était déjà l'assistant personnel d'Uther quand il avait rencontré (et plus tard invité) Arthur, le fils d'Uther. Uther s'était montré contre au départ, principalement car Merlin ne venait pas d'une famille riche, mais lorsqu'Arthur avait lancé un ultimatum à son père : accepter Merlin comme son copain (à présent son mari) ou sans quoi, il ne s'occuperait plus de l'entreprise, alors son père avait cédé rapidement. En fait, Uther et Merlin était assez proche à présent.

Merlin tendit sa main pour prendre le par-dessus d'Uther ainsi que le dossier qui était posé dessus. « La conférence téléphonique va commencer dans dix minutes. Le bureau de Catrina vient juste d'appeler pour dire qu'elle aurait un peu de retard. » Dit Merlin à son patron et ça lui valut un accès de colère d'Uther.

« Raconte moi quelque chose de nouveau. » Grommela Uther avant de se diriger vers son bureau où il ouvrit les stores.

Merlin rangea le manteau et il déposa le dossier dans son armoire. Il retourna dans le bureau d'Uther avec une tasse de thé à la camomille fumante, une chose qui faisait toujours des merveilles pour calmer Uther tôt le matin.

Au fil des années, Merlin s'était habitué à l'humeur matinale morose d'Uther et il savait qu'après son thé, il se montrait plus agréable.

Merlin déposa la tasse et sa soucoupe en face d'Uther et il se tourna vers le petit meuble de rangement dans le coin de la pièce. Il contenait toutes les douceurs d'Uther et Merlin était le seul à posséder la clef – offert par la femme d'Uther, qui se donnait la mission de garder la glycémie d'Uther à un taux normal. Il s'accroupit, pour prendre la boîte à biscuit et la sortir. Merlin tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? 2 ou 3 ce matin ? »

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Uther lui lancer un regard noir, et il se retourna pour prendre 3 biscuits. Il voulait garder son patron heureux.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il sentit une pointe de douleur traverser son côté et il siffla. Mais à peine l'avait-il senti que c'était déjà parti. Il se blâma simplement de s'être relevé trop rapidement et il n'y pensa plus. A la place, il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Uther pour placer les trois biscuits sur la soucoupe avec un clin d'œil.

« Ne le dites pas à Madame Pendragon. » Murmura Merlin, presque complètement suspendu par-dessus le bureau pour être le plus près possible d'Uther.

Uther ignora la commentaire de Merlin et il trempa le biscuit dans le liquide chaud. Il chantonna de contentement quand il sentit le goût sucré dans sa bouche. Merlin lui fit un signe de tête et il retourna à son propre bureau. Il y avait beaucoup à faire.

Trois heures plus tard, Merlin était très occupé et un petit mal de tête s'était installé. La conférence téléphonique était toujours en cours, et Merlin faisait des aller-retour avec le thé, les dossiers et les copies. Il pouvait prendre 5 minutes de pauses, mais c'était tout. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'appeler Arthur.

Normalement, Arthur aurait dû travailler dans son bureau au bout du couloir, mais il était parti pour la journée afin de rencontrer des actionnaires. Ils avaient brièvement parlé ce matin avant de se précipiter tout les deux dans des directions différentes.

Alors qu'il essayait de profiter de son sandwich, son intercom sonna. _« Merlin, peux-tu m'apporter le dossier Johnson ? »_

Merlin bourra le restant de son sandwich dans sa bouche et il mâcha rapidement puis il rinça avec un peu d'eau. Il pressa le bouton de l'intercom. « Ça arrive. » Il se leva à nouveau pour se diriger vers le grand meuble de rangement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le tiroir nécessaire, il sentit encore le même genre de douleur dans son côté, comme ce matin, juste sous les côtes.

Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'être mal…peu importe ce que c'était. Ses doigts glissèrent en continu pour parcourir les dossiers : _G, H, I ah, J._

Il sortit le bon dossier et ensuite une douleur vive traversa son abdomen. Ce qui fit doubler la douleur.

Entre temps l'intercom sonna à nouveau. _« Merlin, tu as trouvé le dossier ? »_

Uther attendit trente secondes et comme il n'entendait rien, il pressa à nouveau le bouton. _« Merlin ? »_

Plusieurs secondes encore.

_« Merlin… ? »_

Il y eut un bruissement dans le bureau d'Uther et un moment plus tard la porte s'ouvrit assez rapidement. Uther jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, pour tenter de trouver son assistant, et il le trouva près du meuble de rangement, plié en deux avec une main tenant le dossier posé sur ses genoux, tandis que l'autre main était appuyé contre son ventre. Uther alla au côté de son beau fils, posant une main tendre dans le bas du dos de Merlin.

« Merlin, ça ne va pas ? Parle moi. »

Merlin inspira plusieurs fois par le nez pour expirer par la bouche. Ensuite, il se redressa avec une grimace. « C'est, _hnng_, rien. Probablement un mal de ventre qui ne passe pas. » Il tendit le dossier. « Voici le dossier. »

« Oublie ce fichu dossier ! » Uther prit le dossier des mains de Merlin pour le jeter sur le sol. Il fit trois pas vers le bureau de Merlin pour revenir avec la chaise. Sans jamais quitter Merlin des yeux.

« Assieds toi. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Uther- »

« J'ai dit, assis. »

A contre cœur, Merlin s'assit et prit un verre d'eau qui sembla apparaître de nulle part, pressé contre sa main gauche. Il releva les yeux sur Uther qui fit un signe de tête vers le verre. « Bois. »

Merlin but l'entièreté et Uther plaça la verre vide sur le bureau de Merlin. Uther était debout en face de Merlin, les mains jointes. « Et maintenant, dis moi _exactement _comment tu te sens. » Il y eut un moment de silence et Merlin pouvait voir, si il ne se trompait pas, une lueur dans les yeux d'Uther. « Es-tu… »

Et Merlin fit non de la tête. « Difficilement possible, vous savez pour nous. Nous ne pouvons… » Merlin ne finit pas sa phrase, c'était toujours très dur pour lui de parler d'enfant quand il savait qu'Arthur et lui ne pourrait probablement jamais concevoir à nouveau. Merlin souffrait d'une forme sévère d'hypertension, et c'était très dangereux cumulé à une grossesse, mais ce n'était pas impossible sous la surveillance intensive d'un médecin. Mais ils avaient déjà vécu une fausse-couche, et Merlin savait qu'il ne voulait plus revivre ça.

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas porter d'enfant, et donc ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Ils avaient parlé d'adoption, mais ils n'avaient jamais pris les mesures.

« En plus, » continua Merlin. « Nous utilisons toujours des préservatifs et j'ai eu mes règles la semaine passée. » Il rougit légèrement. Discuter de sa vie sexuelle et de ses menstruations avec son beau-père n'était pas vraiment sur le haut de sa liste.

« Mais peut-être que tu _es_ -»

« Uther ! C'est probablement un mal de ventre. Alors…alors laissez tomber. » Merlin regarda Uther droit des les yeux pendant une dizaine de secondes et puis il brisa le contact visuel pour se baisser et ramasser les papiers qui étaient tomber du dossier. C'est là qu'une autre douleur vive le frappa. Il gémit doucement, en espérant qu'Uther n'avait pas entendu, mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait entendu.

« D'accord, c'est tout. » Annonça Uther, en formant un numéro sur son téléphone. « J'appelle George, il va te ramener à la maison avec une voiture de la compagnie. »

Merlin entendit Uther parler au téléphone, et il voulut s'y opposer, mais il pouvait à peine souffler un mot. Il se plia sur lui et il lui sembla que des heures défilaient alors que ce n'était que des secondes.

Uther plaça une main sur la tête de Merlin, mais il ne trouva aucun signe de fièvre. Quand il reçut l'appel signifiant que la voiture était prête, Uther accompagna personnellement Merlin à la voiture avant de fermer la porte, et de dire, « Repose toi. Et si ça empire, appelle moi. »

Merlin acquiesça. Peut-être que rentrer à la maison et rester au lit n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

**OOO**

Merlin s'éveilla quand il sentit un main passer dans ses cheveux. Il prit le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il vit le contour d'une personne et il grogna. Il voulait juste dormir un peu plus.

« Allez, bébé. » Arthur se pencha pour poser un baiser sur la tempe de Merlin. « C'est l'heure de te lever, ou tu ne pourras plus dormir ce soir. »

Merlin grogna doucement à nouveau, mais maintenant à cause de la lumière qui pénétrait car Arthur ouvrait les tentures. Il s'était imaginé qu'on était déjà au milieu de la nuit mais son réveil lui disait qu'il était à peine 17h50.

Arthur revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et il sentit le front de Merlin. _Pas de fièvre. _Se confirma-t-il.

« Papa m'a dit que tu ne t'étais pas senti très bien ce matin, et quand maman en a entendu parlé, elle a fait de la soupe pour toi. Elle est sur la cuisinière si tu en veux un peu. » Il alla vers leur armoire pour échanger son costume droit contre un pantalon et un t-shirt plus confortable.

Merlin se leva, à peine, pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes. Il vit Arthur se tourner vers lui. « Je suis navré de ne pas avoir été là. Je n'ai pas pu sortir de ce rendez-vous. » Arthur semblait coupable.

« Ça va. » Marmonna Merlin, se forçant à se lever, et il s'étendit. La sieste avait fait des merveilles, il ne ressentait plus rien. Peut-être que c'était un mal de ventre, ou peut-être que c'était juste le stress.

La société Pendragon était actuellement en plein milieu d'une fusion avec une autre compagnie, et le mois précédent avait été l'une des plus chargée où il avait travaillé jusqu'à 10h par jour. C'était inévitable qu'il arrive à ses limites tôt ou tard, et il semblait que c'était maintenant.

« Comment te sens tu ? » Lui demanda Arthur alors que Merlin le suivait dans la cuisine.

« Mieux. » Répondit sincèrement Merlin quand il s'assit tandis qu'Arthur servait deux bols de soupes maison de sa maman. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne…me suis pas senti bien, tout simplement. » Peut-être que c'était vraiment son corps qui lui disait de ralentir.

« Et bien, tu as presque donné une crise cardiaque à mon père ! Presque. » Arthur laissa une doux sourire apparaître tandis qu'il plaçait les bols et les cuillères sur la table.

« Tant mieux ! Le servir m'a mis sur les genoux le mois dernier. » Merlin sourit, et Arthur était heureux que son mari se sente mieux.

**OOO**

Le matin suivant, Merlin se réveilla et il s'habilla pour aller travailler. Il fit quelques toasts pour Arthur et lui. Arthur arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine, et il passa une main sur son visage fatigué et à travers ses cheveux toujours humides de la douche. Dés qu'il vit son mari debout au comptoir, il fronça le sourcils. « Tu es levé ? »

Merlin s'arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait pour baisser les yeux, et puis les releva en ouvrant grand la bouche pour dire. « Je serais damné ! Je _suis _debout. »

« Ha, ha. Très drôle. » Arthur prit sa place habituelle au comptoir de la cuisine. Il pressa quelques oranges et il lança à son mari un regard sévère. « Merlin, écoute, peut-être que ce serait mieux si tu restais à la maison aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? Je me sens bien. Arthur, tu devrais simplement cessé de tout exagéré. » Rétorqua Merlin en prenant une grosse bouchée de son toast.

« Et alors… » Commença Arthur, en essayant de raisonner son mari. « De ce que m'a dit mon père, tu avais vraiment mal. Peut être que tu devrais prendre une journée de congé, je ne sais pas, pour aller voir un médecin ? »

Merlin mâcha en roulant les yeux simultanément. Quand sa bouche fut vide, il répondit, « Seigneur, j'ai eu un point de côté et tout à coup tout le monde me traite comme un handicapé. »

« Je ne dis pas _ça_. Je…m'inquiète. Tu as vérifié ta tension aujourd'hui ? »

Merlin essaya de ne pas avoir l'air contrarié. « Ouais, quand tu te douchais. »

« Et… ? »

« Un peu haute, mais- »

« Merlin ! »

« _Arthur _! »

« Merlin, arrête. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire d'hypertension. Écoute, tu vas rester à la maison pour aujourd'hui. »

« Non. » Merlin croisa les bras.

Arthur plaça les mains sur son visage de frustration. « Ne me tiens pas tête, pas avec ça. »

« Arthur, tu n'es pas mon patron. Je vais aller travailler, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Arthur observa sa montre et il grogna. « Tu es insupportable ! » Merlin releva simplement un sourcil, sans se soucier de ce que son mari disait. « Merlin, je dois partir pour ce rendez-vous maintenant. » Il rangea ses affaires et posa un baiser sur la joue de Merlin. « Simplement…promets moi que tu prendras ta tension toutes les demi heure. _Même _au travail. »

Merlin soupira profondément.

« Je t'aime. » Dit Arthur et il attendit juste assez longtemps pour entendre la même chose en retour.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Marmonna Merlin, en mordant à nouveau dans son toast.

**OOO**

Arthur sortit de l'ascenseur, dans l'intention d'aller directement à son bureau. Durant son rendez-vous, il avait réalisé son (incroyable stupide) erreur, il avait oublié un dossier très important pour le rendez-vous. Il s'était excusé au près des clients et il s'était précipité vers le bureau pour le récupérer…et simultanément pour s'arrêter au bureau de son mari sur le chemin pour vérifier si Merlin prenait sa tension. Il était peut-être un peu stricte quand il s'agissait de Merlin et de sa tension, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il s'était produit l'été dernier. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne juste en y repensant.

Il se dépêcha de passer devant le bureau de Merlin, mais il se rendit compte que le bureau était vide. Il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine jouxtant le bureau pour voir si Merlin y était, mais il n'y était pas. Alors, il frappa à la porte de son père. Peut-être que Merlin était là, ce n'était pas inhabituel pour Merlin d'y travailler.

Quand il entendit, « entrez, » il ouvrit la porte, mais seulement pour voir son père. Il vérifia même derrière la porte pour voir si il y était, par miracle, mais c'était vide. Son père se leva en relevant un sourcil sur lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en rendez-vous… » Uther jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule sur le mur. « Depuis 40 minutes ? »

« Si, mais j'ai oublié – peu importe. Où est Merlin ? »

Uther se rassit dans sa chaise et se rapprocha de son bureau. « A la maison, je suppose. J'imagine qu'il a pris un jour de congé après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

Les sourcils d'Arthur se rejoignirent. « Non, il allait venir. Nous nous sommes disputé pour ça ce matin. » Arthur était un peu inquiet à présent.

« Peut-être qu'il a changé d'avis ? Laisse moi l'appeler avec mon portable. » Raisonna Uther, il semblait calme en composant le numéro de Merlin.

Arthur se rapprocha, dans l'attente, en espérant que son père pourrait parler à Merlin. Mais alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, un froncement de sourcil apparaissait sur le front d'Uther car Merlin ne décrochait pas. Il prit son propre téléphone pour composer le numéro de la maison, et tout comme son père il n'eut pas de chance.

« Peut-être qu'il dort ? » dit Uther, mais son attitude calme et posée était un peu branlante. Malgré un début difficile, Arthur savait que son père s'était attaché à Merlin durant les trois années où ils s'étaient mariés.

« Laisse moi essayer son téléphone. » Suggéra Arthur, en pressant sur le nom de Merlin. Il tomba immédiatement sur la boîte vocale.

« Merde. » Laissa échapper Arthur avec d'autres jurons, et il marmonna quelque chose à propos de la tension à son père avant de s'empresser à prendre la porte.

Il venait à peine de passer la porte de leur appartement qu'il se dirigea dans le salon. Le téléphone de Merlin était par terre, la ligne sonnant inoccupée, et Merlin était couché sur le sol à quelques pas de lui. Son bras était tendu vers le téléphone. Arthur se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, près de son mari, et il remarqua immédiatement que ses yeux étaient fermés et que sa respiration était peu profonde.

**OOO**

Arthur était en état de choc.

Après avoir paniqué à la vue de son époux gisant au sol, sans bouger et sans répondre, il avait appelé une ambulance et il avait ouvert la porte pour que les ambulanciers puissent entrer facilement. Ensuite, il était revenu s'asseoir sur le sol, le plus près possible de son mari pour lui tenir la main et passer une main réconfortante sur son côté. Tous ses souvenirs de l'été dernier lui étaient revenus en tête, alors il avait prié tous les saints pour que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Lorsque l'équipe paramédicale était arrivée, ils avaient déplacé Arthur de quelques mètres pour s'occuper de Merlin. Depuis lors, Arthur n'avait ni bougé, ni parlé. Il était juste assis par terre, pendant que les ambulanciers préparaient son mari inconscient pour le transport. Arthur avait séché les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et son cou mais il n'avait rien fait pour les éloigner.

Puis, il y eut un visage inconnu en fasse de lui et des mains furent placé sur son visage et son corps, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il cligna lentement des yeux alors qu'il continuait à regarder en face de lui.

Durant tout ce temps, les souvenirs de l'été dernier remontait à la surface et il faillit presque s'étrangler. L'année dernière, il avait trouvé son mari presque de la même manière, seulement Merlin était couché sur leur lit. A l'époque, il avait été capable de prévenir Arthur, toujours conscient avant l'arrivée des ambulanciers. Le problème avait été l'hypertension de Merlin et il avait été dans un état critique pendant un temps, mais il s'en était sorti, et maintenant…maintenant son mari ne réagissait plus du tout.

Il se retrouva tout à coup serré contre la poitrine de quelqu'un et des bras l'enlacèrent fermement. Il reconnut l'odeur, et il commença lentement à revenir à lui. Arthur se libéra de l'étreinte, pour lever les yeux sur la personne. Il voulut s'assurer que c'était son père qui l'avait pris dans une étreinte.

Rien qu'en apercevant son père, il s'effondra à nouveau, et Uther serra Arthur contre lui, ses mains passant doucement par-dessus son dos, sa voix murmurant des mots rassurants à son fils.

Il y eut un bruit sec et Arthur tourna la tête pour voir que le brancard était relevé sur les roues, puis les ambulanciers se précipitèrent hors de l'appartement. Arthur se releva du sol, pour tenter de rester le plus près possible de son époux mais il fut repoussé par un autre ambulancier.

« Monsieur, nous avons besoin d'espace. »

« Je-je… » Arthur ne pouvait plus parler, la seule chose qui sortait, c'était des sanglots et sa respiration hâchée.

**OOO**

Uther avait emmené Arthur à l'hôpital. Arthur n'avait pas pu monter dans l'ambulance…quelque chose à propos des risques et de la sécurité. Arthur avait protesté, mais Uther avait dit à son fils que c'était mieux ainsi. L'équipe paramédicale avait besoin d'espace pour s'occuper de Merlin.

Uther avait conduit aussi vite que possible vers l'hôpital, mais malheureusement il y avait des embouteillages. Uther avait été sur le point de conduire sur la bande d'urgence quand le trafique s'était dégagé, et il avait pu continué. Il avait roulé vite jusqu'à l'hôpital, brisant probablement quelques règles du code de la route en chemin, mais c'était le moindre de ses soucis. Il avait seulement su penser à son beau-fils qui avait peut-être rechuté comme l'an dernier.

Uther arriva à l'hôpital environ 40 minutes après l'ambulance, et il se gara en double file (se fichant toujours de briser les règles). Arthur était déjà dehors avant que le moteur de la voiture soit coupé, pour disparaître dans les portes tournantes. Uther le suivit rapidement.

Arthur claqua ses paumes sur le bureau de la réception, faisant légèrement sursauter la réceptionniste. « Merlin Pendragon. »

Il y eut une voix en provenance de l'autre côté du bureau. « Vous êtes le partenaire de Merlin Pendragon ? »

Arthur tourna la tête pour regarder (ce qu'il pensait être) un médecin en uniforme qui venait vers lui. Il abandonna la réception pour rencontrer l'homme à mi-chemin. « Oui. » Répondit vivement Arthur. « Comment va-t-il ? Il est déjà réveillé ? Quand puis-je le voir ? Comment est sa tension ? -» Il débobina quelques questions, mais le médecin ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. A la place, il posa une main entre ses omoplates pour le diriger vers un couloir.

« S'il vous plait, veuillez me suivre dans un endroit plus calme et discret, je vous expliquerai tout sur l'état de votre mari. »

A ce moment, Uther les rattrapa pour suivre calmement derrière, le médecin s'arrêta une seconde et il regarda Uther pour lui dire que seulement la famille pouvait suivre, mais Arthur assura rapidement que l'homme était son père.

Arthur suivit le médecin dans le couloir, et son esprit ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas aimé comment le médecin avait utilisé le terme _état._ Généralement, ce mot ne présageait rien de bon. Ils furent dirigé dans une partie plus calme du couloir où le médecin s'arrêta pour leur faire face.

« Merlin est arrivé avec une tension très élevée. »

Arthur ferma les yeux, il avait très peur.

Le médecin continua de façon monotone. « Nous avons pratiqué une césarienne en urgence car nous avions peur qu'aucun des deux ne survivent sans la délivrance immédiate du bébé. »

Les yeux d'Arthur s'ouvrirent rapidement. _BÉBÉ ?_

Il devait y avoir un malentendu, sûrement que ce n'était pas le bon patient. Il regarda sur le côté, vers son père dont le visage semblait sous le choc, et il devait certainement lui ressembler. Le choc et l'incrédulité étaient bien détectables dans le regard de son père.

Lentement, Arthur se retourna vers le médecin pour écouter ce qu'il disait. « Malgré nos craintes, nous avons sorti le bébé sans complication. Il est en néonat, et il a été placé dans une couveuse car il semble prématuré de quelques semaines. Les examens sont en cours. Nous avons aussi réussi à faire baissé la tension de Merlin, cependant il est toujours endormi et sous surveillance, car il n'est toujours pas comme nous voudrions qu'il soit. »

Arthur secoua simplement la tête. Merlin ne pouvait pas avoir de bébé, un bébé _vivant. _Non, le médecin se trompait, ils _auraient _su si Merlin était enceinte, encore. La seule fois où Merlin avait été enceinte, ça avait été visible dés le quatrième mois, et à présent le médecin disait que le bébé était seulement prématuré de quelques semaines…c'était absurde ! Merlin n'avait pas de ventre, du tout. Arthur pensait que l'homme confondait avec un autre patient.

« Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous devez certainement vous tromper. »

Le docteur fit une grimace. « Je ne comprends pas, que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Merlin…il n'est, n'était pas enceinte. Il est—vous l'avez vu ? Il est mince comme un bâton. Nous aurions su si il était enceinte. Monsieur, je ne veux pas jouer à ce jeu- » Arthur expira en tremblant.

Le visage du médecin changea, ses yeux laissant passer une forme de confusion. « Vous voulez dire que vous ne saviez pas- »

« NON ! »

Uther plaça une main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Arthur, s'il te plait, prends un siège et calme toi. Merlin à besoin de toi, et il ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça. »

**OOO**

C'était surréaliste. Il était sûr de ça. Il allait se réveiller à tout moment à présent, pour se retrouver blottit au côté de Merlin dans leur lit, et puis il réveillerait Merlin et ils se prépareraient pour aller travailler. Oui, ça devait être ça. Un rêve. Parcequ'il ne pouvait pas être en train de regarder sa fille en ce moment.

Il frotta ses yeux avec ses mains, puis il les appuya fortement et il laissa sortir un profond soupir. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était vrai. Tout était réel. Le bip constant, la précipitation des médecins et des infirmières, l'horrible café. C'était lentement en train de devenir son pire cauchemar. Ici, assis en néonat, en train de regarder sa trop petite fille qui était couché dans un engin en plastique alors que lui était assis sur une chaise qui devenait franchement inconfortable.

Pour être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il voulait s'effondrer et pleurer là et tout de suite, mais il ne pouvait pas, car il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être le plus fort. Pas seulement pour sa fille, mais aussi pour Merlin. Merlin qui restait instable, et les médecins ne savait toujours pas si il allait passé la nuit.

Il avait semblé que Merlin était tiré d'affaire, mais ensuite sa tension était montée en flèche à cause des complications, et il avait été transporté d'urgence au bloc. Ça faisait déjà une heure, et personne n'était venu lui dire que Merlin était tiré d'affaire. On lui avait seulement dit d'aller voir sa fille, qui était à la fois un don et une malédiction car elle ressemblait tellement à Merlin. Ses traits étaient fins, ses yeux du même bleu que Merlin, et Arthur s'était étranglé. Il avait besoin de Merlin, il avait besoin de lui pour élever leur bébé.

Leur enfant. C'était toujours impensable qu'elle soit vraiment là. Le médecin lui avait parlé, mais il était tellement choqué qu'il n'avait pas pu comprendre ce que l'homme lui disait. Son père avait tout écouté, et il était reconnaissant que son père avait été là. Après tout, son père avait déjà de l'expérience avec la néonat car il avait passé un peu de temps là bas quand Arthur était bébé.

Uther avait tout expliqué à Arthur quand il s'était calmé, qu'il avait eu une fille et qu'elle avait des problèmes respiratoire, c'est pourquoi elle avait un masque sur le nez. Le médecin avait expliqué à Uther que le bébé avait probablement 35 semaines, et quand Uther l'avait rapporté à Arthur, il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. C'était presque le terme complet d'une grossesse ! Il _aurait _dû savoir si Merlin était enceinte, et Merlin aussi, mais Merlin n'avait jamais laissé entendre la moindre possibilité.

Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, et beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir, il pouvait voir les signes qui pouvait laisser entendre que Merlin était enceinte. Premièrement, c'était le poids de Merlin. Maintenant, son mari était toujours aussi mince qu'un bâton, mais ces derniers mois il avait pris 5 kg, il était devenu un peu plus rempli. Pas de beaucoup, mais quand même. Arthur avait dit à Merlin que c'était sans importance, et de ne pas y penser. Ces cinq mois avaient été intense pour eux deux, car c'était la fusion de la compagnie. Ils avaient travaillé de longues heures et ils avaient été trop fatigué pour cuisiner une fois rentré à la maison le soir, alors ils commandaient des plats à emporter. Ils avaient tout les deux pris du poids, alors oui, la possibilité d'une grossesse ne leur avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Ensuite, il y avait les préservatifs qu'ils utilisaient pour faire l'amour. Bien sûr, ils auraient aimé avoir un enfant, mais l'hypertension de Merlin rendait les choses difficiles (NDT : la pillule est déconseillée en cas d'HTA) et après la fausse-couche de l'an dernier, Merlin n'était pas préparé. La fausse-couche l'avait énormément chamboulé, et Arthur ne pouvait pas laisser son mari revivre ça, donc ils avaient commencé à utiliser des préservatifs. Mais, il y avait eu une fois où le préservatif s'était déchiré, et après un test de grossesse négatif, Merlin lui avait dit qu'il avait ses règles, et tous les deux avaient été soulagés.

Mais c'était sûrement cette fois là que leur fille avait été conçue.

Et ils n'en avaient pas eu la moindre idée…

Ils n'avaient pas été concentré sur leur vie privée ces cinq derniers mois, ils avaient dédié leur temps à la compagnie, et ça leur avaient apporté du stress. Merlin avait eu mal à la tête, mal au dos, et il avait tout mis sur le compte du stress et des longues heures de travail. Arthur comprenait mieux à présent.

Arthur sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, c'était son père derrière lui, avec sa mère qui était venue dés qu'elle avait entendu la nouvelle. Ils avaient essayé de prévenir la mère de Merlin, mais Arthur savait qu'elle était en Australie pour les affaires en ce moment, et le décalage d'horaire la rendait difficilement joignable. Ils avaient continué d'essayer, et ils avaient laissé plusieurs messages vocaux, et des texto en espérant qu'elle les reçoive.

« Il y a des nouvelles ? » Demanda doucement Arthur, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé. Il vit son père hoché doucement la tête et il retint son souffle.

Uther s'agenouilla en face de son fils et plaça ses mains sur les genoux d'Arthur. Il essaya de lui faire un petit sourire. « Merlin est sorti de chirurgie et tout va bien. Maintenant, nous devons attendre comment il va réagir, ça dépend de lui à présent. » Uther serra tendrement les genoux d'Arthur.

Arthur expira profondément et il releva les yeux, là où sa fille était couchée. Elle se tortillait et ses mains étaient serrés en de petits poings. Arthur soupira, elle était si petite et si fragile.

Une infirmière était venu une heure plus tôt, et elle lui avait demandé si il voulait la prendre, mais il était terrifié par l'idée. Il était certain de la faire tomber. Il avait secoué la tête pour dire non, et l'infirmière lui avait souri et lui disant qu'elle pouvait revenir plus tard.

Le temps était venu. La même infirmière s'approcha d'Arthur et lui posa à nouveau la question. Son souffle se coupa, l'idée de la tenir lui faisait peur, mais l'infirmière lui expliqua que le contact avec le bébé était crucial pour son rétablissement et don développement. Il secoua encore la tête, mais Uther plaça une main sur l'épaule de son fils et lui dit que c'était vrai. Uther expliqua à Arthur qu'il l'avait tenu à la manière _kangourou _quand il était en néonat. L'infirmière hocha la tête, seulement alors Arthur accepta, en tremblant car il allait prendre sa fille.

L'infirmière lui demanda d'enlever sa chemise, car c'était crucial qu'il y ait un peau à peau. Arthur avait d'abord froncé les sourcils, et lorsque sa mère et son père lui assurèrent que c'était normal, il fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. L'infirmière le fit s'asseoir dans un rocking chair confortable et elle plaça une couverture par-dessus ses épaules et son dos, pour que lui et le bébé ne prennent pas froid, et ensuite elle prit avec soin l'enfant dans la couveuse. Lorsque l'infirmière la prit, elle commença un peu à s'agiter.

Le masque avait été préventivement resserré autour de sa petite tête, et il y avait beaucoup de fil qui la rattachait à des machines, mais Arthur avait seulement gardé ses yeux sur son enfant, même si il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire.

Arthur attendit jusqu'au moment où l'infirmière posa l'enfant sur sa poitrine. Il était choqué par _combien _elle était petite en réalité. Il s'en était déjà rendu compte à travers la couveuse bien sûr, mais maintenant qu'il la tenait, il pouvait dire combien elle était petite. Elle était plus grande que sa main, c'était tout. Retenant son souffle, il resserra sa prise sur son bébé, qui était à présent couchée sur son torse. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, et il releva les yeux sur ses parents qui étaient tout près, se tenant l'un l'autre.

Le cœur d'Arthur devait battre des milliers de kilomètres à la minute alors qu'il tenait son bébé sur lui, et il devint plus confiant à chaque seconde qui passait. Sa fille avait cessé de gigoter pour finalement se détendre contre le torse de son père et bientôt elle s'endormi. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela.

Il était resté assis comme ça pendant un moment, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière en faisant courir tendrement son pouce sur le dos de sa fille, trop effrayé de le faire avec sa main. Sa mère et son père s'étaient assis à côté de lui, et Uther lui avait raconté combien il avait été effrayé la première fois où il avait eu le droit de tenir Arthur.

Arthur avait perdu la notion du temps, et il ne savait pas du tout si c'était le matin, l'après-midi ou la nuit, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Il était focalisé sur sa fille, et il était en train de penser à son mari. Sa mère avait finalement réussi à entrer en contact avec Hunith, et après quelques secondes d'un silence complet, Hunith avait dit à Ygraine qu'elle reviendrait aussi vite que possible.

Pour Arthur, ce fut le moment pour sa fille de retourner dans sa couveuse, et son instinct de père lui disait de lutter contre cette décision, mais sa tête savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Avec beaucoup de soin, il tendit sa fille à l'infirmière et il suivit chaque mouvement que l'infirmière fit.

Il retrouva bientôt sa place près de sa fille, et il ignora ses parents quand ils lui conseillèrent d'aller se reposer, ou au moins de manger quelque chose. Il ne voulait rien du tout, il voulait seulement être avec sa fille et Merlin, mais il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle qui lui disait qu'il pouvait aller le voir.

**OOO**

C'était arrivé involontairement, parceque le moment suivant il ouvrait les yeux, après que son père l'ait secoué par l'épaule, et il cligna lentement des yeux. Finalement, Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Il frotta ses yeux qui allèrent directement sur la couveuse où sa fille dormait sereinement. Lentement, il se retourna vers son père et il l'observa dans l'expectative. Si son père le réveillait, et que sa fille dormait, alors c'est qu'il avait des nouvelles de Merlin.

Cette pensée fini de le réveiller complètement et il se leva. « Merlin ? » Fut tout ce qu'il dit et son père lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Le médecin vient de me dire qu'il était réveillé, et effrayé, et qu'il avait demandé après toi. Tu as le droit d'aller le voir. » Dit Uther en posant sa main sur le coude d'Arthur pour le guider jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Sa mère les attendait déjà à l'ascenseur, et ils le prirent en silence. Ils arrivèrent aux soins intensifs et Uther s'arrêta en face de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il fit un geste à Arthur pour le laisser entrer et Arthur inspira profondément. Non de dieu, comment allait-il expliquer à Merlin qu'ils venaient juste de devenir parents ?

**OOO**

Arthur sentit ses mains trembler alors qu'il appuyait sur la poignée, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester hors de la chambre indéfiniment. Il devait faire face à son mari, et il le voulait aussi. Il le voulait plus que tout au monde, mais l'idée de raconter à Merlin qu'il avait été enceinte pendant près de huit mois lui retournait l'estomac. Pourtant, lorsque Merlin avait été enceinte pour la première fois, il en avait aimé chaque minute. Merlin n'avait cessé de parler à son ventre et il l'avait caressé amoureusement à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Et Arthur avait aimé voir son mari ainsi, alors ça lui faisait une drôle d'impression que Merlin et lui n'ait pu être ainsi avec cette grossesse, mais au final ça n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'importance…il pensait. Ils avaient vraiment un enfant à présent, un enfant vivant qui avait besoin de ses parents.

Arthur inspira profondément pour appuyer sur la poignée. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur son mari quand il entra dans la chambre, et il entendit une voix tremblante, « A-Arthur. »

Arthur essaya de faire un sourire rassurant à son époux, mais c'était difficile en se rendant compte de l'état de son mari. Sa peau déjà pâle l'était encore plus, se confondant presque avec les draps qui le recouvraient. Son regard était un peu terne, et ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front – Arthur présuma que c'était dû à la transpiration. Mais au moins, il n'était pas relié à autant de machine que leur fille. Il avait seulement des électrodes collé sur sa poitrine pour son rythme cardiaque, et un tensiomètre pour mesurer sa tension sur le haut de son bras, et une perfusion pour lui donner des médicaments.

Arthur ne perdit pas de temps à rester à l'entrée de la porte, et il se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit, pour prendre son mari dans ses bras et entendre Merlin murmurer, « Je suis désolé, je suis désole. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Encore et encore.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux chuchotements de Merlin, car il était trop concentré sur l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il aimait la sensation de Merlin dans ses bras, là où il devait être, et sentir son odeur. Il ne lâcha pas Merlin pendant au moins cinq minutes. Il le laissa seulement s'en aller quand il sentit Merlin pousser ses mains contre sa poitrine, alors Arthur recula. Arthur baissa les yeux sur son mari et il s'assit sur le bord du lit, sans lâcher les mains de Merlin.

Il observa Merlin intensément, et il vit la bouche de Merlin de tordre car il mordillait ses lèvres. Arthur reconnaissait ce tique – il savait que Merlin était en train de cogiter. Arthur brossa son pouce sur le dos de la main de Merlin, se rapprochant un peu plus. Il inspira profondément, observa le monitoring et puis revint sur Merlin. Le temps était venu de tout dire à présent.

« Merlin, il y a…il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

Merlin baissa le regard. « Je… » Merlin inspira profondément. « Je vais mourir ? »

Cette déclaration cloua Arthur et sa mâchoire tomba quand il entendit ces mots. Il s'assit un peu plus près de son mari, prenant la mâchoire de Merlin dans ses paumes pour lui faire relever les yeux. « Ne dis plus _jamais _quelque chose comme ça. Merlin, tu ne vas _pas _mourir. Tu… » Arthur souffla lentement. « Tu viens juste d'accoucher Merlin. »

Arthur s'arrêta quand il vit une myriade d'émotions traverser les yeux de Merlin. Incrédulité, espoir, peur, joie…et beaucoup plus. Au final, Merlin se montra plus incrédule que tout le reste. Arthur ne put plus se retenir plus longtemps et il lâcha un petit rire. « Nous l'avons fait, chéri. Nous sommes parents d'une belle petite fille. Merlin, tu devrais la voir, elle te ressemble. »

Mais Merlin ne semblait pas partager sa joie. En fait, Merlin s'éloigna d'Arthur jusqu'à ce que son dos retombe dans l'oreiller et un froncement de sourcil se forma entre ses yeux. Ses bras enveloppèrent instinctivement son ventre, et tandis qu'il le fit, il cligna des yeux.

Arthur observa son époux en retenant sa respiration. Il avait déconné. Il n'aurait pas dû le dire à Merlin de cette façon, ça l'avait frappé trop violemment. Il pouvait seulement regardé impuissant la scène en face de lui.

Merlin retira ses bras de son ventre, seulement pour soulever sa blouse d'hôpital et observer avec horreur un pansement qui recouvrait la majorité de son bas ventre. Il observa Arthur avec de grands yeux, qui hochait la tête car il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire.

« Co-comment ? » Fut ce que Merlin dit après de longues secondes d'un horrible silence. Arthur déglutit.

« Je- je ne sais pas. C'était autant une surprise pour moi que ça l'est pour toi. Merlin, honnêtement, je pensais t'avoir perdu, quand le médecin est venu vers moi, mais au lieu de ça il- il m'a félicité. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je pensais qu'il devait se tromper avec quelqu'un d'autre ! » Un autre petit sourire se forma. « Mais ce n'était pas une erreur, et ils m'ont montré la plus belle petite fille du monde en me disant que c'était la mienne. Merlin, » Arthur prit les deux mains de Merlin dans les siennes et il les tint fermement. « Elle est magnifique. »

« Elle est en vie ? » La voix de Merlin était pleine d'inquiétude. Arthur acquiesça.

« Oui, et elle a environ 35 semaines. » Les yeux de Merlin s'élargirent.

« Je- Je ne savais pas ! Comment c'est possible ? » Merlin libéra ses mains pour attraper la chemise d'Arthur. « Arthur, je te le jure…je n'aurais pas gardé ça pour moi. »

Arthur entendit le monitoring biper un peu plus vite, et il devait se montrer prudent à présent car la tension élevée de Merlin ne devait pas monter d'avantage. Il pouvait seulement faire une chose, c'était prendre son mari dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Ses mains se firent rassurante et apaisante, caressant en cercle le dos de son mari, en murmurant des mots doux. « Merlin, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ça va. Nous l'avons fait. Calme toi. »

Il fallut presque dix minutes et une visite du médecin pour calmer Merlin, et il était à présent couché contre les oreillers, les doigts tripotant ses couvertures. Arthur avait expliqué à Merlin tout ce qu'il s'était passé ( et expliqué qu'il le gardait sous surveillance), car il ne pouvait rien cacher à Merlin. Il lui raconta du moment où il l'avait trouvé à la maison, et comment Uther l'avait conduit à l'hôpital, et que Hunith allait revenir d'Australie.

Le regard de Merlin avait commencé à se remplir de larmes quand Arthur avait raconté que leur fille avait besoin d'aide pour respirer, et Merlin avait pensé que c'était sa faute car il avait pris des médicaments pour la tension. Arthur lui avait dit le contraire, et le médecin s'était montré très encourageant sur le fait qu'ils pourraient faire sortir leur fille de l'hôpital dans deux semaines, quand ses poumons seraient assez fort pour respirer par elle-même.

« Il y a juste un autre problème. » Dit finalement Arthur. Les yeux de Merlin s'élargirent immédiatement de crainte, et Arthur se fustigea mentalement pour avoir employé les mauvaises paroles. Il relava la main. « Non, non. Pas avec notre fille. C'est simplement…nous ne lui avons pas encore donné de nom. »

**OOO**

**Cinq ans plus tard**

« Papa ! Papa ! » Merlin releva les yeux quand il entendit la voix familière, et il se releva de sa position initiale, face au meuble. A peine relevé, il fut agrippé aux jambes par une petite fille de cinq ans. Sa respiration était rapide, presque sifflante et ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient devant ses yeux.

Merlin secoua la tête légèrement avant de s'agenouiller à son niveau pour remette ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Ensuite, il prit l'inhalateur du sac de sa petite fille qu'elle emportait partout avec elle, et il le secoua plusieurs fois avant de retirer le capuchon. La petite fille plaça sa bouche sur le bout en plastique, et ensuite Merlin appuya.

Tandis que Merlin tenait l'inhalateur, Arthur entrait. Il était légèrement rouge, mais pas à bout de souffle. « Navré, elle m'a échappé. » Dit-il pour s'excuser. Merlin retira l'inhalateur de la bouche de sa fille. Depuis la naissance, elle n'avait jamais pu utiliser l'entièreté de sa capacité respiratoire, mais ça se gérait avec l'inhalateur. « Maintenant Mithian, qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de t'éloigner de daddy. »

« Je ne dois pas. » Répondit Mithian avec une petite moue, en espérant s'en sortir grâce à son innocence. Puis, elle tendit trois fleurs. « Mais papa, je voulais te donner ça ! » Elle secoua les trois fleurs délicates en face du visage de Merlin, et il lui sourit. « Pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il avec quelques octaves de plus dans la voix, et il prit les trois fleurs (qui avaient clairement été cueillie dans leur jardin) et il serra légèrement sa fille. « Merci ma chérie. »

« Elles ont besoin d'eau. » Dit Mithian, presque hargneusement. Merlin entendit Arthur rigoler à l'entrée de la porte de la cuisine, et il regarda Arthur avec des yeux noirs. « Très bien, » commença Merlin, en se relevant. « Alors, nous ferions bien de trouver quelque chose pour les mettre dedans, d'accord ? »

Mithian hocha la tête vivement et il ouvrit rapidement une armoire, avant d'en sortir une tasse en plastique et de la tendre. « Voilà papa ! »

« Là dedans ? » Répondit Merlin, et après un autre hochement de tête vigoureux de sa fille, il prit la tasse pour la remplir d'eau, et déposer les trois fleurs dedans. « Hmmmm, je me demande où on pourrait les mettre. » Dit Merlin, en frottant son menton. Sa fille était déjà en train de sautiller sur ses pieds en pointant le salon. « Sur la grande table papa ! »

« Oh, je ne sais pas si daddy les veut là. » Merlin releva les yeux pour voir la bouche d'Arthur faire un 'O'. Mithian se retourna vers son père, lui faisant déjà ses grands yeux bleus. « Daddy, s'iiiiiiil te plait, on peut les mettre là. S'iiiiiiil te plaiiiiit ? » Elle se dirigea lentement vers Arthur pour serrer ses jambes. Arthur tapota la tête de sa fille. "Et bien, je pense que c'est l'endroit parfait."

« Ouais ! Papa, allez. Allez ! »

Mithian disparut dans le salon, laissant Merlin et Arthur derrière dans la cuisine. Arthur se dirigea vers Merlin pour enlacer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se pencha pour embrasser Merlin sur la joue. « Bon anniversaire. »

Merlin se tourna vers Arthur, s'assurant que la tasse et les fleurs ne tombent pas, et il embrassa son mari correctement. Ils furent interrompus par une voix contrariée en provenance du salon.

« J'attends ! »

« Elle a une personnalité _aussi_ énervante que la tienne. » Rigola Merlin quand il entendit Arthur souffler.

« J'ai une _grande _personnalité. »

Merlin tapota plusieurs fois Arthur sur son épaule. « Tu peux te dire ça, chéri. » Merlin s'éloigna d'Arthur et il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner. « Oh, il y a quelque chose d'autre. »

« Hmm-m ? »

Merlin mordilla ses lèvres pour contenir un énorme sourire. Ensuite, il plaça sa main libre sur son ventre. « J'espère simplement que celui là aura ma personnalité. » Avec ça, il se retourna et il laissa Arthur estomaqué en plein milieu de la cuisine.

**FIN**


End file.
